


Lost Things

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: The real reason Zexion's Lexicon manifested in the Underworld, of all places.





	Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Kingdom Hearts 2, but the Absent Silhouette was not something I'd seen before. So I started wondering how and why Zexion's would manifest in such an odd place, and...well, the Zemyx shipper in me took the idea and ran with it.

“Please.”

It wasn’t a word Demyx said often, despite what most people thought of him. He preferred to persuade rather than beg, but he was out of options, and running out of time. Technically, he wasn’t even supposed to be hanging around here this long, and this place gave him the willies. Death was so contrary to his nature: frozen in place forever.

But he had a mission of his own, and he would _not_ fail.

Before him, the Lord of the Dead sat on his throne, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. The rest of his body language shouted of boredom.

“Why, exactly, are you still here again? We already discussed bringing down Herc the Jerk.”

Demyx dug into his pockets, bringing out a heavy tome: Zexion’s Lexicon. “Yeah, I kind of was hoping we could cut another deal. Under the table.”

That caught Hades’ interest. He leaned forward, eyes gleaming. “Oh? Do tell.”

“This book…” Demyx swallowed, gathering his courage before starting again. “This book right here contains all the knowledge ever written down. Doesn’t matter where, so long as it’s been written, this book can find it and show it. Also, it’s…it’s a pretty powerful weapon if you know how to use it.”

“Hmm. And…what would you be wanting in return for that, exactly?”

“Something that only you can get for me.” Demyx tried to ignore the trickle of sweat running down the back of his neck.

Hades frowned, stroking his chin. “And that would be…?”

“Bring somebody back from the dead.”

He could hear Hades’ two minions laughing from somewhere behind him. The Lord of the Dead himself didn’t seem too terribly impressed.

“That’s definitely something I can do, but is that book right there worth it, kiddo? I mean, bringing somebody back to life breaks an awful lot of _rules_ , and I want to make sure the collateral is worth it.”

“It’s worth it.” Anything would be worth it, but this…this book was all he had left.

Hades’ grin was full of too-sharp teeth, and Demyx fought down a shudder. “So, who’s the lucky person I get to pull out of my pit?”

“His name is Zexion. He…he died about eight months ago.”

“Ahhhh. Little boyfriend of yours? Couldn’t protect him, is that the deal?”

Demyx winced at that. “I couldn’t be there. This is all I have left of his, and I thought—” _I thought it would be worth his life._

“Hmm. We-ell, I could always go check. See where he is, and—oh.”

The bottom dropped out of Demyx’s stomach. “What?”

“Well, my little muffin-top, it looks like I don’t _have_ anybody here by that name.”

“…That’s impossible.”

“No, no, really. I have a list of the dead, and, uh, your boyfriend is _not_ on that list. Lemme guess, he was like you? A whatchamacallit…a Nobody?”

“Yeah, so?”

Hades leaned in, hooking his finger under Demyx’s hood to yank him closer. “You see, kid, Nobodies don’t die. The people they came from, now, _they_ can die, but you guys just disappear. Or, in his case, _re_ appear. So, I’ll be taking that book now.”

“B-but you didn’t give him back.”

“Hey, I never actually agreed to that, now did I? Besides, I can’t resurrect someone who ain’t dead in the first place.”

Demyx stumbled backwards, clutching the Lexicon to his chest. “Then I’m keeping this.”

Hades smirked. “You can try. Can’t do much when you’re getting drained of what you guys call life just from being down here, can you? Too bad you don’t have that Olympus Stone, I bet that would have been _really_ helpful.”

He snapped his fingers, summoning _something_ that Demyx’s already fraying courage didn’t really pay attention to before he ran out of the throne room at full tilt, screaming.

He was halfway through a corridor of darkness before he noticed that the book was no longer in his possession.


End file.
